heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
King Cold (Dragon Ball Series)
King Cold (コルド 'Korudo Daiō', lit. "Great King Cold") is the king of the universe and a shadow member of his family organization, the Frieza Force, leading it when it was known as the "Cold Force".3 He is the father of Coolerand Frieza, as well as the grandfather of Kuriza. King Cold is the secondary antagonist of the Trunks Saga. Appearance King Cold's height is inconsistent, at his smallest his height is similar to to that of second form Frieza, while at his largest King Cold ranks among the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball''universe - with Mecha Frieza only reaching his knee. His physical appearance is very similar to his sons', looking nearly identical to Frieza in his second form. King Cold possess horns that have lines on them. At the time when his role as emperor of the Cold Force came to an end King Cold's skin was purple, the gem on his head was purple, the armor on his wrists was white and he wore a red cape, he also wore black battle armor with yellow sections. By the time of Frieza and Cold's invasion of Earth his skin is darker than Frieza's, but lighter than Cooler's. He wears the standard Battle Armor over his chest, along with a black cape. The armor is blue in ''Dragon Ball Z, but brown in Dragon Ball GT. The "dome" on his head is colored dark blue (though it sometimes appears dark teal in the anime). Despite the fact that both of his sons have demonstrated the ability to transform King Cold is never shown transforming in the series, though the Dragon Book states that he appears as the type who would be able to transform. Personality King Cold has a calm, high-class attitude with elegant mannerisms. Though not nearly as sadistic as his son Frieza, he also displays a great deal of arrogance and impatience. He seems to display a high level of concern for his family, as seen at the visible shock of his son's defeat, though he quickly becomes annoyed with how long it takes Frieza to finish off an opponent. According to Cooler in the dub of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, King Cold had "spoiled Frieza rotten." Despite his alleged high concern for his family, he seems to have no qualms for attempting to replace family members if they are killed with the person who killed them, as evidenced by his attempting to get Future Trunks to join him after the latter killed Frieza, although this could have been a ruse, as he believed that fighting Future Trunks was not to his advantage (at least as long as he was in possession of his sword). He is also shown to be somewhat restrained compared to Frieza, as when the latter recklessly attempted to vaporize Future Trunks with a Death Blaster, King Cold exclaimed out of shock that his son will "destroy them all." Despite being the head of the Frieza Force, King Cold's role and very existence are unknown to all but his own family. King Cold does not make his presence as the organization's leader known to any of its members, running the organization from behind closed doors and utilizing his son Frieza as its public face.3 While Frieza's own henchman are unaware of Cold's existence, as shown when even Vegeta (an ex-employee of Frieza's) did not know about Cold, a select few henchmen are directly under his control, and a few were aware of Cold's existence, such as Sorbet. Nonetheless with his confidence in both his and his family's strength in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is revealed that King Cold is quite informed about the universe, as he warned Frieza not to challenge either Beerus the Destroyer and Majin Buu, showing that he is aware that their power is far greater than either himself or his sons. Because of his ancestor, Chilled, having been mortally wounded by a Super Saiyan (Bardock), he was also familiar with the transformation, simply stating upon Future Trunks' transformation into the Super Saiyan form "So this is a Super Saiyan..." Unlike Frieza, however, he at first did not fear the transformation, and was instead extremely confident that he could defeat at least Future Trunks when the latter was separated from his sword, however, upon viewing the true power of a Super Saiyan he displayed great fear of the form's power. Cold appears to not care much for his eldest son Cooler, considering him soft and feigning allegiance with him in order to use him to help obtain Hatchiyack's Dragon Ball on the Prison Planet, however he does not want to do anything violent to Cooler unless necessary. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, King Cold announced his retirement to the Saiyans and said that his son Frieza would be taking over. It is implied that King Cold chose to retire due to Frieza's cruelty. Biography Background Frieza's father is a mutant with an abnormally high power level. Because of this, King Cold and his son Frieza are the only ones among their race to possess the striking level of power and cruelty shown in the series. He is aware of the Super Saiyans' legendary power, but does not seem to fear it as much as his son does, due to his disbelief that anyone can pose a threat to him or his clan. One of King Cold's elite soldiers was Caluppa. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, it is revealed that Cold has been an abusive parent to his eldest son, Cooler (or at least from Cooler's perspective), while at the same time, spoiling Frieza - making the latter as arrogant as he is. King Cold had heard of Majin Buu and God of Destruction Beerus and warned Frieza that these were the only two beings he should never cross. At some point, King Cold and his army went to Planet Vegeta to inform the Saiyans of his retirement and that they will serve his son Frieza from now on. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga After hearing of his son's desperate struggle against a Super Saiyan on planet Namek, King Cold and his crew rush to Namek in order to aid Frieza, but arrive after Namek has already exploded due to one of Frieza's attacks. King Cold searches through the debris of Namek's remains. Though in disbelief that his son could be destroyed by a mere planet's explosion, the angered King Cold telekinetically shatters his spaceship's cockpit window, making one of his soldiers fall into space. He then vows that if Frieza has truly been defeated that he (King Cold) himself will avenge his son. Eventually, Frieza's Subordinates discover Frieza's battered remains and take them to King Cold's planet where Cold's scientists manage to rebuild him with mechanical limbs. When Frieza awakens, he explains to his father about the Super Saiyan that nearly destroyed him. The two discover that the Super Saiyan is on his way to Earth. Though Cold recommends destroying the planet from space, Frieza devises a plan to arrive on Earth before the Super Saiyan does and kill the earthlings in an attempt to make the Super Saiyan suffer. Then, Frieza (with Cold's help if needed) would have a rematch with the Super Saiyan and victory would be assured. When King Cold and Mecha Frieza arrive on Earth, at Northern Wastelands, Cold gives permission for his son to kill the Super Saiyan's friends, and orders his soldiers to kill anything they come in contact with. Suddenly, Future Trunks shows up and easily dispatches all of Cold's minions. Much to Frieza's horror and Cold's curiosity, Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan, survives all of Frieza's attacks (much to Cold's annoyance), and slays Frieza with his sword, and disintegrates the remains. King Cold then offers Future Trunks the opportunity to take his son's place (even offering planets as well). The youth unabashedly declines, which does not worry Cold as he believes the boy's power stems solely from his weapon. In an attempt to acquire the boy's sword, Cold asks if he may examine the blade. With the sword in his hand, Cold strikes at the mysterious youth, but to his great horror, the blade is effortlessly caught. The youth begins to overpower King Cold and, with his other hand, shoots a God Breaker blast which goes right through King Cold's chest, sending him flying and killing him immediately. In the anime Cold does not immediately die from the first blast, instead retaining consciousness after the attack and begins begging for his life, saying that he will give the youth all the planets he conquered, but his pleas for mercy fall on deaf ears, as the boy quickly finishes him off with yet another God Breaker blast, much to the shock of the Dragon Team. His cells were collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device to create Cell. Majin Buu Saga King Cold appears in Hell in several anime filler sequences. Along with Frieza and the four deceased members of the Ginyu Force, King Cold strikes up a friendship with Cell just after Cell was sent to Hell, and assists him in his quest to find a way back to Earth from Hell via torturing the ogre guardians. He is punished when Goku and Pikkon show up and defeat them easily. Before he can know what is happening, King Cold is knocked out when Pikkon elbows him once in the stomach. Cold is then later shown complaining in a jail cell in Hell with the other villains, saying he could have at least had a shower. Sometime after King Cold is released from prison, he and several past villains watch the final battle between Goku and Kid Buu via a Crystal Ball. He also laughs at one point where Goku refuses to throw the Super Spirit Bomb with Vegeta in the way, but his smile fades away when he sees Mr. Satan take Vegeta's body aside, leaving Goku to kill Kid Buu with the Super Spirit Bomb. Dragon Ball Super Golden Frieza Saga After reviving Frieza, Shenron informed Sorbet that he had a second wish to use. Sorbet considered using the wish to revive King Cold as well. However this is interrupted by Pilaf and his gang stealing the wish. Frieza would later inquire about King Cold's fate. Sorbet offered to revive King Cold in the future, but Frieza rejected the idea since he preferred to be in charge. Dragon Ball Heroes Prison Planet Saga King Cold and his army were brought to the Prison Planet by Fu. Cold and his army manage to become quite influential in the area they take over, with Cold obtaining the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball.10 In the game King Cold and his forces come under attack from Hatchiyack, with Cold's army being overwhelmed by Hatchiyack's Ghost Warriors. Upon the arrival of Cooler and Future Trunks, Cold makes a deal with Cooler that he will give him the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball if they assist him in dealing with the Ghost Warriors, Cold proceeds to battle the Ghost Warriors alongside his forces, Cooler and Future Trunks. Upon the defeat of the final Ghost Warrior, Cold reveals he was just using Cooler and tells him to give him his Special Dragon Ball and leave, or else he will attack Cooler - however the conversation is interrupted when Hatchiyack surprise attacks Cold, killing him. In the manga, King Cold and his forces were attacked by Hatchiyack's Ghost Warriors, all of his soldiers were wiped out, with King Cold himself lying battered against a rock, barely alive. Upon the arrival of Cooler and Future Trunks, Cold notices Cooler has achieved the "Golden Frieza" form and congratulates him for getting stronger, showing his son the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball. He asks Cooler to fight for him, but Cooler proceeds to fire a Death Beam through Cold's chest, killing him and noting that this is the end of "Great King Cold". Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga In Dragon Ball GT, King Cold was briefly seen escaping from Hell alongside Recoome, Guldo, Babidi, Appule, and Cui. Although his fate was never shown or explicitly stated, it could be assumed that he was defeated by one of the heroes, and sent back to where he came from. Other Dragon Ball stories What-if Scenarios Budokai Tenkaichi 3 In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, "Unexpected Help" is the final world that Kibito Kai shows to Goku: when Mecha Frieza and King Cold arrive on Earth and prepare to terrorize its people, they are confronted by Spike the Devil Man. Mecha Frieza fights Spike and is immune to all of the Devilman's attacks until Spike uses his Devilmite Beam, killing the tyrant due to the evil in his heart. Frieza's remaining soldiers and father follow soon after. Dragon Ball Fusions King Cold is referenced in the profile description for Dodoria's race Frieza Force veteran Caluppa. It is stated that Caluppa has served within the Frieza Force since King Cold was still in power indicating Caluppa was part of the Cold Force. Caluppa himself notes he has trained over 8000 soldiers during his career and like King Cold, Caluppa is a swordsman who utilizes physical swords in combat in addition to Energy Blade techniques used by some members of the Frieza Force and Cooler Force. Voice actors * Japanese: Daisuke Gōri (Dragon Ball Z), Masaharu Satō (Dragon Ball Z episode 195), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson * FUNimation dub: Brad Jackson (Dragon Ball Z and Budokai Tenkaichi 3), Jason Douglas (Dragon Ball Z Kai) * Latin American dub: Humberto Solórzano (Dragon Ball Z episodes 118-120 and Dragon Ball Z Kai), José Luis Castañeda (Dragon Ball Z episode 121) * Portuguese dub: João Loy, António Semedo * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Jonas Mello, Sílvio Navas * French dub: Georges Lycan (Dragon Ball Z), Marc Bretonniere (Dragon Ball Z Kai) * German dub: Franz Josef Steffens * Hebrew dub: Abraham Celektar * Hungarian dub: Endre Botár * Polish dub: Andrzej Jakubiak * Catalan dub: Manel Català (Z); Joan Massotkleiner (DBZ Kai) * Valencian Dub: Albert Forner * Spanish Dub: Javier del Río (Z; eps 118-167); Daniel Palacios (Z; eps 168-291) * Galician Dub: Carlos Reborada (Z); Xoán Diéguez (DBZ Kai) * Basque Dub: Aner Narvaez (DBZ Kai) Trivia * King Cold's name refers to low temperatures. * King Cold has a noticeable British accent in the English dub. * Frieza mentions his "parents"/"loving parents" to Goku on Namek in the manga, anime, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z whereas he simply mentions "his father" to Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball Z Kai. It should be mentioned that the plural form does not exist in Japanese. ** In Chi-Chi's commentary on First Form Frieza and Final Form Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, she mentions parents instead of just King Cold alone, stating that Frieza and Cooler's upbringing by their parents is a troublesome story. Chi-Chi also refers to Cold's wife in King Cold's profile, wondering if his wife has the same face. * Although King Cold appears to be one of the tallest villains in the Dragon Ball series, his exact size is not always consistent. The manga depicts Cold as being nearly triple the height of Mecha Frieza, while the anime depicts him with varying sizes. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Cold's height is equal to Frieza's Second Form. * In the second Jaaku Mission trailer for Dragon Ball Heroes, the chestplate of King Cold's Battle Armor is brown rather than dark blue. This is also the color of his armor in Dragon Ball GT. * In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if King Cold fights Trunks (Fighting Teen), he will state that "I'm not afraid of you, you don't even have your sword". If he wins, he'll retort "Hah! I knew it, without your weapon, you're nothing but a loser". * King Cold is the only member of Frieza's Race to have appeared in the anime that has not been voiced by Ryūsei Nakao at some point. * Even though he was the secret leader of the Frieza Force, he is technically inferior in rank to his son Frieza, as the latter held the title of Emperor of Universe 7, with Emperors outranking Kings. This is demonstrated in Dragon Ball Super: Broly when King Cold retired from command of the Cold Army, which could mean that he was the universe's emperor before letting Frieza succeed him. * In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Bardock claims that the Saiyans have always conquered and sold planets to make their fortune, until King Cold discovered them and enslaved them. Thus by killing him, Future Trunks effectively avenged the Saiyan race's enslavement by King Cold which is fitting as Future Trunks is a member of the royal House of Vegeta Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villens Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Villains